Carson
Carson, California Carson is a city in LA County about 13 miles south of downtown Los Angeles. Carson is the youngest municipality within the South Bay region. The city has a total area of 19 sq miles. It is surrounded by Compton, Long Beach, and Wilmington. Carson is the site of California State University, Dominguez Hills (CSUDH). The student population is particularly comprised of African American students. The school was established in the wake of the 1965 Watts riots as a response to community outcry over the lack of higher education for black residents in the south suburbs of Los Angeles. Carson is also home to the Los Angeles Galaxy soccer team. As of the 2009 census, Carson had a total population of 92,255. Carson has one of the most equally diverse populations for areas within Los Angeles. 37.1% of Carson residents are Hispanic, 27.8% of residents are White, 25.9% are Black or African American, and 24.2% are Asian. According to the census, 33.1% of residents are foreign born, and 50.9% speak a language other than English in the home. The percentage of residents who are educated are very similar with that of the national average with 79.3% who have a high school degree or higher and 25% have a bachelor’s degree or higher. Also, 4.8% of families and 6.7% of individuals are below the poverty line, which is significantly lower than the national average. - See more at streetgangs.com Gangs BLOODS * Center View Piru Bloods * Grace Avenue Piru Bloods * West Side Piru Bloods * Cabbage Patch Piru Bloods * Calas Park Bloods * Fob Town Bloods * Westside Bounty Hunters Bloods * Samoan Warriors Bloods * Scott Park Piru Bloods * ScottsDale Piru Bloods CRIPS * 190 Blocc East Coast Crips * Stevenson Park Carson Crips * Del Amo Blocc Carson Crips * Cold Village Dogs Carson Crips * Victoria Park Carson Crips * East Side DAWGS Crips ASIANS * Real Pinoy Brothas * Original GenoSide Bloods HISPANICS * Varrio KeyStone Gang Stories # West Side Bounty Hunter Blood Gang. The Samoan Bounty Hunters was formed when Big Duke Moved from Watts California To Gardena California In the mid 1978 At the time he was the Only Samoan member of the East Side Bounty Hunter Bloods Big Duke was well known for being one the most violent members of the Bounty Hunters His 6'4 and 295 stature commanded respect.At the age of 20 he moved to Stay with his Older Relative in Gardena to lay low for bit.Because He was was wanted by the Police for a series of crimes.All involving violence against rival gang members.Upon arrival in Gardena Big Duke Noticed a Significant amount of Samoans Families that lived in the Neighborhood.Some of which were his younger Family members. Big Duke Began recruiting and molding some Hard Core Gangsters For his new Click Because Some of the Samoan Families were being Harassed by local Crip gangs Payback and Shotgun and Also G13 So to help protect the Samoan Community from the break ins and robbery's that were happening to Samoan Families. He formed his own Click. He originally named Them Hard Core Bounty Hunters.Which was Later Changed to West Side Bounty Hunters.Not affiliated with the Carson Samoan Warriors .Like most of the Gang Websites report.CSW is a whole different. thing Most of the Samoan Gangs In LA County Have Members that can be traced back to Carson Samoan Warriors .But Not West Side Bounty Hunters.This gang is known for their Heart Every Soldier from WSBHG is a Rider They pride their selves on "Only the chosen one's " Samoan Bounty Hunters Have not will not ever have huge amount of numbers.But don't let the numbers fool you.What they Lack in numbers they make up in their Viciousness with Heart ,Hands and Weapons.Three Bounty Hunters 2 Samoan Joker And Kapone and One ESBH Lil Stretch "5 Line "Broke up the Blood Module in the County Back in the day .Which sent for the first time all the Bloods to the Main line.the Samoan Hunters Have always been Known to get shit kracking they were the first to the mainline pushing Blood Hard .If you've met a Samoan Bounty Hunter.You will remember his name because they choose and train a certain type of Gangster .This Gang Purposely makes it very difficult to join.Often going years with out a new member.The West Side Bounty Hunters Only recruit on Halloween Night Aka HunterWeen.Once a potential recruit is identified he will begin a series of test that will determine the eligibility of this recruit.This is not an easy task.The recruit will be placed in difficult scenarios challenges to prove that he is able to represent the Hunter Gang to the fullest. If the Recruit makes it to Halloween Night And is committed to going through with the Official inniciation process This is the last and official Put on! several may may have been received through out the year.Halloween Night is the On that counts.All the Hunters and their Recruits will gather and Begin the inniciation of the Recruit.Mostly every member participates in the Inniciation of a Samoan Bounty Hunter.The Hunters have some of the Most Big Guys In any Samoan 6'5 295 is Common in The H Gang .And for a recruit to show up on Halloween night.To get put on by the Hunters say a lot about the courage and heart that this individual recruit has.After a 165 second Beat Down in memeory of where it all began 165th st and Denver in Gardena.The Recruits are now and Forever will Be a certified West Side Bounty Hunter And Will receive the Trademark "B" on the Left Back Arm and the "H" on the right back arm. This is how you Identify a Samoan Bounty Hunter.Those of you that have been locked up.From Los Padrinos juvinile hall to Pelican Bay State prison are familiar with the BH tattoo.WS Samoan Bounty Hunters have Expanded to Carson in the Eighties and began recruiting in Long Beach in the 90s 19th st and Atlantic and Pine and PCH Eagle and Locust. Rhea and Pasadena. With the Support of the Big Homies The Youngster 13yrs to 16yrs old were the First to be Flamed up pushing they Blood set in the Beach and changing the Perception that you cant do that Now the Crips even Flamed up in the Beach too. Like theo said "no color lines"The Hunters Began to take over and Controlled every Neighborhood they moved to.The Hunters would like to thank you for your interest in inquiring about our Not on the Internet banging posting pics up for the Police to see ourselves. BHounty Hunters BHLood We Out